


Progression Of Things - Extra

by j_gabrielle



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Omake, Pillow Talk, Romance, happy feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 10:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3407285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry grins, tilting Eggsy's chin up for a kiss. "You, my dear, said 'Angry Penis'."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Progression Of Things - Extra

**Author's Note:**

  * For [song_of_fate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/song_of_fate/gifts).



> Takes place after the main story [Progression of Things](http://archiveofourown.org/chapters/7457909) . I would say that it would help if you read that first?
> 
> Also, enjoy :)

They're laughing, limbs tangled together under the covers. It is dusk outside the windows and they probably should get up for food. As it is, they are both content in their little bubble of happiness, the afterglow of a pleasurable time together.

"You know, your mother told me she would hurt me if I hurt you." Harry admits quietly, fingers absently trailing up and down the line of Eggsy's shoulder. "I never doubted for a moment that she would."

"Best be careful with me mum. She's a danger, that one." Eggsy says, muffled by his lips pressing against the freckles on Harry's collarbone.

They have their hands linked, neither willing to spare any space between themselves. Sleepily, Harry turns his body, folding himself around Eggsy. 

"Plans?"

"Food. Shower. Wank. Not necessarily in that order." Eggsy throws his arm over Harry's waist. "Sound good?"

"Good." Harry closes his eyes, focusing on the heat and weight of the man next to him. "Mine was more of more sex, quick food, then more sex."

Eggsy chuckles, snorting inelegantly. "You know what Merlin's never gonna believe? That you're the horny one in this relationship." He laughs, filling the room with its' sound.

Harry finds himself grinning along. "I can't help it. Have you seen you in a suit? Or in your jeans for that matter? Basically, have you seen yourself in the mirror? You're wonderful and you're in my bed. How can I not be constantly... what's that word that Valentine used? Ah! _Thirsting_ for you?"

Eggsy pushes himself up on his elbows, squinting his eyes down at Harry. Sliding a hand over Harry's lips he giggles when the man licks his palm. Catching it before he can withdraw, Harry gently holds on, pressing kisses to every single fingertip.

"I must have done something extremely right if the universe is consenting to letting me have you here." Harry whispers.

Eggsy huffs, fond and happy. "When you're done marvelling over my badass self, we need to decide on which plan to follow."

"Yours. It seems much more sensible to have a shower and a wank in that shower, before having getting some food. I was thinking of cooking some Penne Arrabiata if you're up for it."

"Pene?"

"Pen _ne_."

"What did I just say?" Eggsy asks, sitting up and pulling Harry along with him.

"Penis." Harry says, deadpan. Eggsy croaks a horrified laughter bubbling forth.

"And if you put _pene_ and _arrabiata_ together?"

Harry grins, tilting Eggsy's chin up for a kiss. "You, my dear, said 'Angry Penis'." 

"For reals?" Eggsy laughs.

"Very much so." 

Harry slides his hand up the side of Eggsy's face. "It's alright. Just as long as you know whose _pene arrabiata_ you're coming home to."

"You really are an idiot." Eggsy says in a rush, grinning like a madman.

Harry brings their lips together for another kiss, deepening it this time. Eggsy begins to moan in between snatches of breaths and it becomes evident that all bets are off on their well laid plans.

"Hey Harry? Want to give me a lesson in Italian? Could prove useful." Eggsy lays back down, pushing Harry to loom above him. The sight of him laid out on his bed, naked, and aroused is something Harry thanks any and all deities listening in.

"Might as well." He says after a beat. "We can start on your pronunciation."

**Author's Note:**

> If any of you have seen the Jonathan Ross episode where Colin and Taron were on to promote this movie, then you'd know the 'angry penis'. I hope I got it right. xx


End file.
